1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method and unique apparatus for making a hollow vessel, such as a boat, or the like, which is formed by the bonding together of deck and hull sections to form a complete hull assembly.
2. Prior Art
It is know to form the complete hull assembly of a boat by gluing the deck and hull sections together. Typically, peripheral edges of the deck and hyll are held together by a layer of glue located therebetween. The resulting bond which is formed to secure the deck and hull together is sometimes known as a substrate bond. However, such a substrate bond has also been known to adversely effect the performance and appearance of the boat with which it is associated.
More particularly, the glue seam formed between the deck and hull sections may split. That is, voids and cracks often occur which tend to weaken the bond between the hull and deck. Therefore, a conventional substrate bond, in and of itself, may not be sufficient to adequately retain the deck and hull sections together, particularly when the boat is exposed to large temperature variations and extreme mechanical forces. Moreover, the relatively large amount of glue that is used in a substrate bond to secure the deck and hull together adds to the overall weight of the boat and reduces the maximum possible speed. What is more, the glue seam created at the interface between the deck and hull sections commonly extends beyond the exterior of the boat. Such a glue seam represents a waste of glue and adversely impacts the asthetic appearance of the boat. In addition, the glue seam increases the drag exerted by the water upon the boat, whereby to decrease operating speed. Consequently, it is not uncommon to require an additional machining process to remove the obtrusive glue seam from the exterior of the hull.